


Is This Deja-Vu...

by Supadeja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadeja/pseuds/Supadeja
Summary: SPOILERS: Forever in a DayWe are sent back in time - to try to help you - mankind - achieve your goals ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Is This Deja-Vu...

 

What shall I tell you about me before my story starts? I am Deja-Vu; you may have heard tell of me in stories, that feeling you get sometimes that you've seen something before... Well to you humans I am just a feeling; to us - Deja's - we are of course a reality. I'll let you in on a little secret, we are special agents from the future - and when you get that feeling of Deja-Vu - It is a subliminal memory from when we entered your lives for a brief interlude. Your psyche isn't designed to remember, so you only feel stuff; but never remember the true thing.

 

The only bad thing about being a Deja-Vu is that we have a very short memory span. This is inbuilt into our species, so we cannot remember our missions to the past - therefore we cannot transpose one mission to another, thus affecting the future of mankind or the timeline in any adverse way we wouldn't want.

 

On to the story :-

 

I have been sent on a mission to the past. I have no idea what year I am in - I only know my mission objective: To stop a Daniel Jackson from quitting the Stargate project. I have the ability to morph into any shape I need, so I guess I'd better get to it.

 

I appear from a haze and I hear people talking. A man is lying on a bed, he is looking at a pen and he has tears in his eyes - I can feel his pain and it hurts terribly. This man is Daniel Jackson. I stand here and just watch and gague his thoughts for a while. (I am able to see into the mind - perk of the job)

 

She - Samantha says to Daniel "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

 

He says "Okay" but I know he is not thinking of asking her.

 

He closes his eyes for a moment and is lost in thought. I set to work. I morph into the mind.

 

"Hear me Daniel" I say in Sha're's voice. He see's flashes of what came before my arrival, and I put thoughts into his mind, to try to make him view the past in a different fashion. I am Sha're in his reverie. To implant false memories into a human is not something we take lightly - only if the case warrants, will we choose to do so. But time for me here is limited and I have alot to achieve. I try to tell him as Sha're about the harsesis child, but my thought patterns are lost and he is brought back to the now.

 

He questions Dr Frasier, now he is beginning to doubt himself.

 

I am thrown to a point future in time. Jackson is in General Hammonds office giving his resignation - exactly what I was sent here to stop. I am shocked at the time jump, this happens rarely - must be a flux in my time generator or something.

 

I jump once again - this is disconcerting. 

 

Daniel is packing boxs to leave. Jack O'Neill is talking to him, telling him that he cannot quit the SGC. Daniel refuses to listen and says he is still leaving. He admits he will miss certain things, but he is still adamant to leave. I have to avoid this - the poor future I see will be an inevitability if I cannot change this man's thought processes. He must choose to remain in the SGC. The future for this one human holds alot, and we of the future have much to thank him for. But, of course, you don't know about that as you are living in the now.

 

Daniel leaves the SGC and I follow behind him invisibly, cloaked from the present.

 

We go to Daniel's apartment. His friends are there. Daniel has blocked himself off from their caring, he wants to seclude himself and to mourn alone. His friend's appease his wishes and leave him. He tries to sleep. I have to do something before it is too late! I morph to his bed - as Sha're.

 

In his mind I see his dreams are of Amaunet, and the death of Sha're.

 

He wakes and I am here. "Are you ill my husband?" I ask as Sha're.

 

"Apparently" he replies 

 

I try to talk him into returning to the Stargate Project, so he can continue his work, to find the Harsesis child who is the saviour of humanity in time to come. Ah - but I tell you too much of your future now - I must watch myself! 

 

He sleeps again, and I watch him as he rests. Man this dude is sexy !! I mentally slap myself and return my thoughts to the mission.

 

I jump yet again - not a nice feeling I can tell you.

 

I am standing here looking at the people before me. Jackson views his beloved's grave as he speaks; the words of ancient tongue flow from his lips. I can feel his every thought, every emotion - and i feel his pain. Tears come to my eyes as I feel his pain as my own. I have to achieve my objective and time is running short. I do not want to intrude upon the ceremonies, but I know the timeline must be set to rights and I have very little time to change his thought processes. He must not quit the SGC - the future of mankind is at stake. Yes the life of one mortal can change many things, the tree of time has many branches - every action gives a reaction whithin the timeline.

 

If I had access to my previous missions over this past few thousand years, there is much that I could tell you; but of course that is why we Deja-Vu's have very limited memories.

 

Daniel performs the ancient ceremony - speaking for Sha're. Cleansing her soul for the afterlife.

 

I wait until the time is right - I try to judge my moments, but time is running out at the speed of light.

 

I morph to the mind of Sha're's father and I speak to Daniel. I tell him to go to Sha're. He doesn't want to hear me, but he tries to appease the wishes of his father-in-law. I morph to behind him as Sha're, I tell him to forgive Teal'c, to find the boy - but i am pulled away once again. As I leave I send these words to him: "Hear me Daniel"

 

I am pulled back to my own reality for a moment with a jolt. 

 

I have to get this time.....thing sorted out. I have only a few hours left before my mission is over - finished or no.

 

I jump back and he is at his home once again. I follow him to the SGC. I can see he is having thoughts "YES" I say to myself. Finally I feel like I am gaining some ground. I listen to the conversation between Jackson and Carter. he is questioning, but it seems he thinks he is going mad - this is not what I was aiming for. But they are thoughts nonetheless, whether they be right or wrong. To think is a good thing - to question one's thoughts - one's reality.

 

I follow Jackson home - O'Neill and Sha're's father are there to meet him. I am making Sha're's father attempt to talk him into returning to the SGC. Of course Daniel does not want to listen, so I send him to a door and he opens it. I can feel his amazement as he opens this door to see the place where this all started there before his eyes. now I have him in my alternate reality field - I can mould what I need to around him (I am very adept at alternate's - they are my speciality)

 

He enters the tent and I am there as both Amaunet and Sha're. I try to sustain it but we are jolted out back to the present. And Daniel wakes back in his own bed. I am starting to get angry at this time jumping now.

 

Daniel - with me following - returns to the SGC to speak to Teal'c. At least he seems willing to listen now I guess. He asks Teal'c questions about the Goa'uld, and the children born of their mating. Finally Daniel believes in the Harsesis child. I look at my interspacial timepiece, my moments here run short.

 

We go to General Hammond's office and as Daniel enters he says "Deja-Vu" to O'Neill.

 

O'Neill repeats "Deja-Vu"

 

Daniel repeats "Deja-Vu"

 

I cannot help but smile as they think it is just an earthly saying - not also an entire race from the future. So I grin at their saying of my name...... But the mission is not yet fully completed. 

 

Jackson tells General Hammond, and Jack O'Neill that he has reconsidered leaving the SGC - I give the biggest grin as I know my work here is done. Big, huge, sigh of relief here.

 

Daniel kits up and I follow him to the gate room. O'Neill is his usual sarcastic self, and as Daniel enters Samantha smiles - even Teal'c shows the teeniest bit of emotion. Jackson rejoins SG-1 and they leave through the gate. I follow to make sure all is now as it should be. 

 

The team exit the event horizon and walk accross a field, suddenly Daniel whirls around as the others walk on runs to the D.H.D and he dials the gate - I am fast and I follow right behind him. I follow him through the event horizon as the others are open mouthed in shock.

 

"What is this guy up to?" I ask myself

 

Ah. He has gated back to where Sha're died. He is not in total belief of everything.

 

So I morph once more into Sha're. I explain to him again about the Harsesis boy. But time is my enemy right now, I am being pulled back. Time is running out and my mission nears it's end. I tell him where the boy is; and I make him promise me he will save the child - knowing he will always keep promises to his love - and we kiss.

(Blew my socks off that one - WOW!!!!)

 

His memories flood his mind - he sees the past for once as it truly was. He realises that Teal'c did the right thing. And he knows in his heart what he has to do. That is my mission's objective - not to make him just do what we need him to - for the future's sake - but for him to know this is what he has to do in his heart, in his soul. We are not here to change the thought patterns in any detrimental way, and we don't always achieve our objectives. But when we achieve something small sometimes; the future of your race, and even the future of our own, can be changed for the better in a massive way.

 

As you said once in the past of your people. "One small step for man....One giant leap for mankind" This thought runs on - to the future and beyond. And maybe you will see no change in your lifetime. But, believe me - for the children of your race in the distant future - it is better.

 

As SG-1 return through the Stargate I can feel myself fading. It is like waking up from a dream. One moment I am there, the next I am at the D.V.D (Deja's Virtual Dimension) Headquarters; and heading for debriefing.

 

One week from now I shall have no memory of what has gone before me. And I shall be sent on another alternate reality mission.

 

I am sad - I don't want to forget that kiss with Daniel.

 

Many things are different for us Deja's. And kissing is something I would definitely miss. If, of course - I could remember.

 

Which in seven days, I won't.

 

I disappear in a haze, as I arrived.

 

Goodbye mankind for now - and good luck.

 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I give out <hugs> and huge thanks to my best mates online.....Nik.......Maymay....Sigi...

* * *

>   
>  © July 13, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,  
>  Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.  
>  Partnership.  
>  This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment.  
>  All other characters, the story idea and the story itself  
>  are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
